User talk:TenebrousTorrent
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please leave a header like this or use the box below, and sign your message with four tildes (~~~~). type=commenttitle buttonlabel=New Section placeholder=Enter a header, then click "new section" break=yes page=User talk:TenebrousTorrent Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EmpyrealInvective page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 03:31, September 6, 2016 (UTC) No That's gonna be a big no. You left without letting anyone know (or even responding to our numerous messages we left you and before that you randomly resigned) that you were stepping down. I see absolutely no reason why you should be promoted after your track record and the fact that you've put zero work into the site before asking to be promoted back up to admin. I'll pass this on to the other admins, but I feel like their response will be the same. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:39, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'll pass the names on to someone who can lock those accounts for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:02, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Edits about Spacing Hey man. In The Flash Drive you changed the double spacing between paragraphs into single spacing. Even though your edit was correct, I will still give you the below heads up to avoid confusion in the future. In articles, if you have more than one space, they all get condensed to two. If a writer puts two spaces, it has an effect on the styling. More than two spaces though make no difference. When you notice an inconsistency in the amount of spaces, you can edit it to remove the inconsistency. It's like the British-American form issue. The writer needs to be consistent, and editing said mistakes constitutes a significant enough edit. Be careful though, if the article has double-spacing on every sentence, do not change it to single-space. You are changing the writer's stylistic choice. A minor issue, I know, but this will help avoid confusion in the future. Have a nice one. MrDupin (talk) 14:41, September 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sockpuppet Taken care of, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 11:08, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Heads-up Just a heads-up, the edit you recently reverted was by the original poster (they changed their name). You can view it on their user page if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:13, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Did it already. Thanks for keeping an eye out, I almost undid that edit myself until I remembered the user changed names. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:18, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Sig Hey man. Your signature is causing problem with code highlighting. You have put the closing span tag outside the ']]', while the opening one is inside the brackets. Like this: TenebrousTorrent You should put the closing span tag inside the brackets. Like this: ]] This will fix the highlighting issue. MrDupin (talk) 11:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) M4R Category I see, thanks for saying that. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:29, November 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey, Thanks for letting me know about the header, I'll get that fixed. I don't think there is any way for you to get your account back easily, I've seen it happen before, but the person that got their account back was a Community Central admin & was very close with Wikia staff. I guess you could try , but IDK if they'd be prepared to do it for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:15, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi Well, just noticed you aren't admin anymore and you are under a new account.....anyway glad that you still contribute. So how you doing? |w= |no|yes}}}} |h10px|||| }} |h10px|||| | |}} }}}} | |}}}}MNoDead(talk be here!| ) 02:08, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ReRe: I'm good, thnx for asking :). Sorry you never got back on staff though. |w= |no|yes}}}} |h10px|||| }} |h10px|||| | |}} }}}} | |}}}}MNoDead(talk be here!| ) 02:29, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Motherhood I understand you dislike my story MOTHERHOOD citing character issues and such. Well, delete it if you want, but I disagree with you. ScardeyCat (talk) 11:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC)Scardey Cat Punctuation I'll ask about the paragraphs next time, but the semicolons I added were to correct run-on sentences, not just something I decided to strew in willy-nilly. To correct a run-on sentence you either use semicolons, use conjunctions, or break the sentence into multiple sentences. I've done it with Banning's stories, Mmpratt's stories, and Black's stories multiple times before and never gotten any complaints. As for the other punctuation changes I made, I consulted with a retired Language Arts teacher with over 30 years of teaching experience, and she told me most of my punctuation edits were correct. Here's her review. *Niamh instantly jerked her head up, and she sat bolt upright.- A comma would be incorrect because it would create a run-on sentence. She also told me it might be best to say, "Niamh instantly jerked her head as she sat bolt upright." *"It seemed okay; she wasn’t too sure about her nervous system, however".- A comma would not be correct because it would create a run-on sentence. A semicolon divides the independent clauses correctly. *“Of course it’s all true!- A comma would be unnecessary and create an unnecessary pause. *“Well, still, you should have known better,” said Maureen huffily.- A comma is correct because it indicates a pause and is used as a parenthetical expression. *The Gibblians were a wretched sight, all sickly pale and glassy-eyed.- A semicolon would not be correct because the phrase "all sickly pale and glassy-eyed" would not form a whole sentence. It's a descriptive phrase for the clause that came before it, so a comma is correct. *Now she felt terribly sorry for the Gibblians; even though they hadn't been particularly nice, they certainly didn't deserve this kind of punishment.- A comma would be incorrect because it turns the sentence into a run-on sentence. She said that the section "even though they hadn't been particularly nice, they certainly didn't deserve this kind of punishment" should be a separate sentence, and that a semicolon would be more appropriate than a comma. *Unless, of course, this particular thief was a professional in the art of escape as well as the art of theft.- The comma is correct because "of course" is a parenthetical expression. *Tullugaq, by now, was in a really grouchy mood.- The comma is correct because it's a parenthetical expression. *“No, no,” answered Wilkie. His nostrils sifted and worried the air like a pair of eager bloodhounds.- A comma would be incorrect because "His nostrils sifted and worried the air like a pair of eager bloodhounds" should be a sentence by itself. *Wilkie gulped and his hands trembled.- She says that since there are two independent clauses, a comma would be incorrect. It would be better to use conjunctions, and she thinks it would be best to say, "Wilkie gulped as his hands trembled." You could also make a compound sentence by saying, "Wilkie gulped, and his hands trembled," but it's unnecessary because the clauses are so short. *“Hi, Wilkie!” exclaimed a voice right in his ear.- She said it is correct to have the comma because it indicates a pause. *“In case you’re all wondering, I was nearly swallowed up by an Ainsel woman with an amazing expandable tongue, and if my suspicions are correct, I think…”- A semicolon would be incorrect because the section "and if my suspicions are correct" starts a new independent clause. It would be better to have a comma or have "and if my suspicions are correct, I think…" a separate sentence entirely. The aforementioned examples need to be changed back to how I had them because they were correct according to both the teacher and a Language Arts textbook (which also said there was no dash in "semicolon"). Do you want to do it or shall I? Raidra (talk) 15:38, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Delete Now In the future, please don't use the Deletenow template on pages unless they're spam pages or they REALLY don't meet the quality standards (like if the story is a wall-o'-text or looks like it was written by an eight-year-old). Anything else should be marked with . Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:13, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Delete Now For future reference, DELETE NOW should only be used for the absolute worst of stories, like spam or walls of text. Otherwise, you should probably stick to using the M4R template. (Also that New Section template thing of yours sends messages to User:SoPretentious ClericofMadness (talk) 17:11, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Editing That comma that Raidra removed was fine. The flow of that sentence in the context of that dialogue makes no sense with a pause there. Certain things don't always follow the rules. If it was a random user making the edit, I would likely agree with you putting it back simply because I prefer leaving those slightly grey areas up to the author (although I would argue that this isn't really a grey area other than the fact of that rule), but Raidra often edits the stories of her friends. I will ask that you quit monitoring her edits. She's one of the best editors on the site, and she's also good friends with the author of the page she is editing. If Mmpratt has any issue with her edits, I'm sure she'll let her know. Also, keep in mind that style guides are slowly adapting as people realize the outdated or even pointless nature of many of the rules. I have personally adopted many British rules because they simply make more sense and a lot of American rules were created for the sake of being different or sometimes because of printing press issues. Jay Ten (talk) 02:13, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Front Page Concerns Thank you for your concerns on the front page. The two new sections have had their titles change to properly reflect their contents. This was a mistake on my part. As for your concerns on the use of the term "expert" for the writing advice link, I feel as though your apprehension is misplaced and that people intimidated by that term wouldn't care what we called it. People who are put off by expert advice generally, in my experience, don't want advice. They want to be told the way that they are doing things is correct. I train people. I know how that goes. Also, among that laundry list of big creepypasta names is you, ya goober. What would you call those people? People Who Know Better? The We've-Been-Doing-This-Too-Long Squad? Honestly, experts is the best way, in my opinion, to describe them and their advice. Anything less than that is just insulting to their talents. Especially Empy. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:47, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Rules Update No, mom, the rules update is second on the list owo. We're getting to that. I have it scheduled for my one guaranteed off day this week, Wednesday. The user that which sparked this mentioned they were aware the rule existed which tells me that it's in fact in there somewhere, so I haven't really looked too hard into it. I've been busy working with Psychobilly2422 to deal with more pressing issues such as the front page and CSS wizardry. Thank you for your furthered concerns, though. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:59, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: A Poison Tree Thanks! I'll be sure to check it out. Raidra (talk) 02:03, November 9, 2016 (UTC) RE:BotoneraPopups Hi there, so a few things. *I can't help you because I'm busy with my actual job and can't take on many side projects. *Only way you can use JS is via your own personal JS pages like . *Your sandbox wiki doesn't have JS enabled, which is why you can't make the BotoneraPopups changes or any JS pages other than your own personal one. Why that is, is because Fandom disabled all JS from wikis after last year's hacks. Only specific wikis are allowed the use of JS and if you would like JS enabled on your wiki or any wiki you admin on, you'd have to go to Special:Contact and ask for said permission. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 05:56, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Edit Tools and Stuff The Editing Tools can be found here. To use them, I think you need to enable JS on your preferences and press the 'Enter Test Mode' button on the tools page. I'm afraid I am not familiar at all with the Wikia API so I am not of much help there. I was planning to start researching a bit on the subject, but life got in the way and had to drop it. Sorry. MrDupin (talk) 17:51, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Pretentious, It's hard for me to remember who you are since you changed your name, and that I'm not on this site nearly as much as I once was. How've you been? If you can give me some feed back on the newest story I've published here that would be great, it's pretty short so if you have the time I would appreciate it. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:57, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I've been good man. Busier than I would like to be, but good. Thanks for pointing out the errors on my page, I edited that so long ago and never really looked at it again. JohnathanNash (talk) 04:16, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Old posts Wow, didn't even look at the date. Has the activity slowed down a lot here? JohnathanNash (talk) 04:43, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Warnings Please refrain from minimodding, thank you. Leave the warning to the official admins. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:56, November 10, 2016 (UTC) EditTools I submitted it. I didn't before because it was acting weird. The 'Fix Coding' part is acting up and I don't know why. Mostly it works fine, but it has a few hiccups. MrDupin (talk) 12:33, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Unsub Thread how do I unsub from this thread ScardeyCat (talk) 14:24, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Edit Tools The tool is live now. Only thing I can think of is too clear your cache (hard refresh, Ctrl+F5 on Windows). MrDupin (talk) 23:54, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :You will find it on the right hand side, on the panels below the "Publish" button. I haven't put anything on my global js. I just did what you did on your common js. :Maybe you don't have Javascript enabled in your preferences? MrDupin (talk) 00:27, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Showcase Removed, good catch. MrDupin (talk) 12:35, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: ply Yeah, it's just a small aesthetic thing I do in addition to my edits as I feel like having the categories out of order makes it look less organized so if I find errors that need correcting, I'll generally re-order the categories as a minor cosmetic change. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:48, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think there's anything wrong with what Empy's doing. In fact, I approve and agree that it's an aesthetic improvement. In fact, I might re-arrange the categories for my stories (although if Empy wanted to do it, that's fine by me). Raidra (talk) 23:53, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Picture Yep! It is indeed a tornado siren. I couldn't think of a more appropriate picture other than a tornado, but that felt too spoilery. Sure the title has tornado in it, but we don't know if a tornado will appear or if the threat of one is all that the protagonist endures (in addition to the crazy guy). That said, I do want there to be a picture in the story as I like something to break up the text and I'm sure a lot of readers do too. Do you have a picture in mind? I'll archive it in a bit, probably at 50 messages. I get messages almost (if not) daily, therefore my talk page grows really quickly. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:43, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, I just saw that you marked a pasta I made for review. The reasoning behind it is because the title needs revision. How can I fix that/what should I do? Thanks. Incorrect3 18:59, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Suggested Reading I have read most of them already with the few exceptions of Ted the Caver, Penpal, and 50 Foot Ant's stories. Though I might consider reading it now, thanks for sharing a link once more. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 07:26, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:Comments/NSFW Those comments are hardly explicit. A little bit of goofing off is always allowed here. And having that word or any other word doesn't warrant the NSFW tag. Excessive/heavy use of that type of language or graphic depictions of sex and violence are really the only thing that needs the tag. I really feel like you need to relax with some of this stuff. And please focus on the pages you can edit rather than the ones you have to ask me to. There are thousands of pages that can be edited. Message me over vandalism, extremely incendiary or abusive comments, help with something that involves a story of yours, random questions/conversation, or any other offense that needs immediate attention (pornographic or highly offensive photos). I appreciate your work around here, but I'm not an errand boy. This isn't meant to be hostile, but it is something that I couldn't avoid. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 12:36, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adding videos Sorry, boss. I thought that narrations were supposed to go up on pages unless the author took them down. :I happened to catch this conversation, and I wanted to let you know that I gave GrimlandGrime permission to post his narrations to my stories if he wanted http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GrimlandGrime. He might not, but in case he does, it's okay with me. Raidra (talk) 02:53, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Picture A broken doorway sounds a lot better actually. I'll look into that later, thank you :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:16, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Thank you I looked at "To Kill It" and I saw that you gave it a 90. I wasn't sure how that rating worked, but now I realize that I am #6 out of 17. Thank you so much for reading my story and giving it that mark. I thought that it may have been good, but this beats my wildest expectations. I'm so thankful that I don't know how to thank you. --Squidmanescape (talk) 06:59, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Narrations Funny you mention it I've actually been considering doing just that. I'll go ahead and take care of it as I have a pretty good idea for most of the stories which version I want to use (though a couple don't have quality vids just yet). Thanks for the suggestion though. :Sure I'll take a look at your stories and give you my thoughts. I'd appreciate if you'd do the same formme, in particular the lesser-reviewed ones (Father's Love and Tunda are a couple that haven't gotten much attention on the site.) As far as narrations, best thing I've found is to reach out to the narrators and send them stories you want to try and get adapted. Most of them have their emails listed in the information tab of their YouTube channels and many are quite pleasant to work with. :Hey just wanted to let you know I read through your stories and left some feedback on each of them. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:16, December 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Out with a Bang Fixed, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 15:32, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ammending Actually SP your recent message to Christian isn't really right. Look at the deletion message please: "If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. ... DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules." If an author has their story deleted, they need to go through the appeals or get admin approval. They can't just re-upload it (even if they feel they've made corrections as they could be overlooking a lot of things or not be aware of larger issues.) Additionally they shouldn't really re-upload it and claim they revised it as that causes a lot of work for the admins to check it over again and compare it as well as the fact that it encourages a 'revise and throw it against the wall until it sticks' mentality. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:46, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Antarctic Base Then it's a good thing I read it in its original form and knew what I was doing otherwise I would have marked it for review ChristianWallis (talk) 20:47, December 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Shades Good catch, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 18:54, December 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: A Comment Nah, he is not pretending like the story is real. It doesn't really matter. MrDupin (talk) 21:27, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank You I was in a rush at the end of that last section, and I have a tiny ass keyboard. Thank you for helping me out there with "The Choice in the Fields". I appreciate it. The only thing I wasn't sure about was the removal of the comma between second and closer(I think). It's not needed, no, but I did so for effect more than anything. Either way it works, so thank you! RE: Blog Got it, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 23:15, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Still Learning I'm glad you enjoyed the story. And thanks for your patience, I'm still trying to get a hang of the wiki. Thanks! --TheDoctorFF (talk) 04:35, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Question I know stories can be posted to the writer's workshop, but I was wondeirng if I can post outlines '' to the off-topic board. Do you have an answer to that question? Thanks for your time. Creeper50 (talk) 23:51, December 10, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Re: Vandalism Thanks for catching that. Jay Ten (talk) 02:53, December 11, 2016 (UTC) "Marked for Review" Listen, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but everything about my poem "The Last Knock" was done so intentionally. I promise you that. There is not supposed to be a solid rhythm or flow in the first stanza especially. The whole intent of the poem is to feel awkward, disjointed, It's told from the point of view of someone in terror who isn't meant to have a sane feel for rhyme or meter. Rhythms and flow make you feel comfortable, and this is supposed to make you uncomfortable. It NEEDS to set that up from the start. An experiment in unorthodox poetry <- this work in a nutshell. And I think it can As for the "typos". Think about the line this way. "The screams mean THERE! Right over THERE!" As in the screams mean they're over there, not here, not nearby, THERE. Without punctuation it works, IMO. All lines WITHOUT commas were meant to be so as to not disrupt the flow where flow is intended. They aren't life or death, but commas usually indicate where there should be a break, a short reprieve before the thought continues, separating two entirely different ideas, and I get that I'm using it grammatically incorrect in this sentence right here, but its to get my point across. Poetry is NOT required to have commas after each line if its at the writer's discretion. I'm looking at some Poe verses right now that prove my point. It's artistic choice. When I initially uploaded it a while back (Granted I haven't read it in a long time) it was intentional to have certain segments flow faster than others (especially that argument scene, that NEEDS to have a fast flow and feel to it with no breaks at all). That's why I intentionally neglected the commas. If you think it should still be marked for review than go ahead, but I'm telling you that was the original intent. Thank you for your time (sorry if this felt rambled), Ryan --TheDoctorFF (talk) 22:09, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Marked It's a shame the poetry rules are so restrictive for a genre that seems best fit for exploration and experimentation. I'm sorry you didn't like it, and I appreciate you trying to help me out, but I'm not going to adjust styles to fit guidelines that seem too restrictive. I mainly posted it hoping that it would spark some conversation on the concept or the weird set-up but that never happened. It was a one-off experiment. If it needs to be removed though because it doesn't fit some guidelines than go for it. Doesn't change that I still stand by my unorthodox work and I still believe it conveyed everything it was trying to convey. --TheDoctorFF (talk) 00:40, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, TT Thanks, TT. I was wondering how to get that. 'I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 01:18, December 13, 2016 (UTC) New-ish story Hey Tenebrous, I haven't asked you to review one of my stories in a long time, and was wondering if you would be willing to. I always liked you reviews, because they have always been truthful and unbiased. If you wouldn't mind giving me a review on Jenna that would be much appreciated. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 01:27, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Oops Sorry about the header thing. I normally do, I just couldn't think of a good one for that situation. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 01:06, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Thank you very much for the information. Once again, I am EXTREMELY embarrassed. You guys work very hard to keep this community going and there is no place here for this type of behavior. My apologies. On a lighter side, you cannot help but laugh at the sheer coincidence that this poem would be reviewed days after I release my poem. That just provides further evidence that we are all actually in a computer simulation and somebodies is just pushing buttons on the other side to mess with us. LOL Take care. -- 03:46, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the 'Tunda' review Glad you liked it. That 'missing word' you noticed was a stylistic choice, although I'll definitely look at it since you indicated it was jarring. Proud to have gotten the, I believe, first 100 score on scare factor from you. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:30, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: The Story Last Edited I'm sorry, but I would suggest looking over it again. I might also point you to the overused tropes page. It feels like a more hastily-written version of Dear Abby, Love Letter, and Stalker if I recall. There are more issues present than just the mechanical ones as well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:45, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Tunda classification Honestly, I think "monsters" is probably the right call. To me, cryptids is more things like the Loch Ness monster or Bigfoot. Since the Tunda generally appears human, I don't know if it really has enough animal characteristics. On top of that, you'll note Wicker never actually sees the Tunda. He assumes that's what the creature is since it falls in line with the local superstitions that are being thrown about, but nothing that he's experienced can confirm that's what he's facing...we aren't even sure he's actually encountered his adversary directly by the end of the story. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 11:41, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Disappointed I really thought we had made some ground on this. I personally told you that you had a clean slate to start anew, make edits, help in the wiki, have fun around here and eventually work yourself up like everyone else. Instead, less than two months after that talk, you are back again making an admin application, throwing all that out of the window. You no longer have a clean slate and I will not grant you another one. I don't think I can trust you in the future either. It will need something special from you to make me reconsider. Maybe a year of proper editing and hanging around here, if that. I'm sorry, but you screwed this up. I'm disappointed, more than anything. I don't know what to say anymore. We all have lives outside the wiki that wear us down at times. From what I see, you might have issues unrelated to the wiki. Please sort yourself out, think about what you want to spend your time on and go for it. Desperately trying to get admin rights on a silly place on the internet is not healthy. I'm saying this in as a friendly manner as possible, please sort yourself out. Best of luck. MrDupin (talk) 19:27, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't say your last app was two months ago. I said we had a talk on that off-wiki channel less than two months ago. It was the 27th of October, so that's less than two months. MrDupin (talk) 11:02, December 16, 2016 (UTC)